Leaving
by GingerNinja26
Summary: After a blazing row with Ziva Tony decides to leave NCIS. What will the team do when they find out? Please R&R thanks :  Rating is for language and possible steamy scenes later :  R&R ... Please Read Authors Note Ch 7
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is my first Fan fiction so please be gentle :-) p/s its AU

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, I'm only borrowing the characters for my own nefarious deeds :-)

Leaving

Chapter One

_01.30am NCIS HQ_

Tony sat in the dimly lit bullpen and wondered where had it all gone wrong with _her_,

for the last couple of years ever since they rescued _her_ from Somalia their friendship had taken a nose dive into the realm of major arguments between them.

The arguments were never over anything major just silly, pointless things that got blown way out of proportion till the argument left them both glaring at each other and panting for breath but their latest argument, over Tony calling her Zi, ended up with a red hand print on his cheek and a pair of very painful testicles.

"God-damn it, I've had enough of this shit!" mumbled Tony as he came to a very hard decision, turning on his computer he started finishing off all the paperwork he had left before he wrote the six hardest letters he had ever written.

' Gibbs,

I, Anthony DiNozzo, do hereby give notice of my resignation from the position of Agent with NCIS with immediate effect.

Boss I'm sorry that I've not been a better agent or person for you or the agency but it has been a pleasure working with you and with the latest developments between myself and Agent David I have decided to leave.

All the best

Former Special Agent A DiNozzo

PS please note that my issued firearm and id badge are locked in with your medals '

' Ducky

By now you have doubtlessly been told that I have resigned from NCIS due to personnel reasons which you have probably already guessed.

I will miss you Ducky and your stories but I feel that this is for the best both for myself and the team.

Cioa

Tony'

'McGee, McGeek, probie etc.

Well Elf lord looks like your the senior agent now, I'm proud of you Tim even if I never said it out loud you've always done better than me, oh by the way McHacker please don't try and find me that's all I ask.

Farewell my friend and keep your chin up Tim

Tony'

' Abs

I know your gonna hate me by the time you've read this and I don't blame you but it's something that had to be done. I would have preferred to do this face to face and told you the real reason why I'm leaving but all I will say is its personnel.

I wish things could have been different but its time to move on and as I told McHacker, please don't try and find me.

Keep rocking and inking

Tony x x'

' Director Leon Vance

I QUIT!

DiNozzo'

"hmm that was quite easy to write and now for the last one."

Agent Ziva David

Goodbye

I love you

Anthony DiNozzo'

A/N : Right first things first, I know its ooc but hey its my twisted mind working here ;) and secondly NO flames but constructive criticism is welcome and yes there will be TIVA later on :)

A/N 2 : Can you tell that I've written similar letters in the past


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Here's the next chapter of leaving :) hope you enjoy and thanks to narutoshamanking, DiNUTZzo and kiir33 for the reviews you guys get a free double chocolate chip fudge cake :-)

a/n 2 : It should have said _Saturday 01.30am NCIS HQ_ in chapter 1 but for some reason it got cut off :(

DISCLAIMER: yadda yadda yadda don't own NCIS or CBS yadda yadda yadda enjoy :-)

Chapter 2

_Saturday 08:00am Tony's apartment_

Tony placed the last of his easily movable belongings into the back of his '69 Mustang and sighed,

"Well lets get this show on the road" he muttered to himself as he took a last long look round his now former neighbourhood.

Slipping in behind the wheel Tony turned on the engine and with one last look he pulled out into the traffic and disappeared into the moving mass of commuters leaving behind a group of people he had come to call family.

Back in Tony's apartment his cell phone lay on his former coffee table vibrating with an incoming call, eventually it stopped leaving a confused and sad young lady wondering why Tony wasn't answering his phone.

A few hours later Tony had to pull over to fill his tank up at an isolated gas station when the news on the radio caught his ear,

"_This is John Breakman live with WRS here at the Washington Monument where a body has been found, the body was discovered by security at around 08:30 this morning, no news on the identity of the dead person has been released but sources within the local law enforcement have hinted at a possible military connection as dog-tags where found near the scene. More news as it happens now back to Kate in the studio" _paying for his fuel Tony had to wonder if the MCRT would be called in and if so how soon would his absence be noted before the letters were found.

Pulling away from the gas station Tony knew he would have to find somewhere to stay and fast plus he would have to sell his beloved car because he knew, even though he had asked them not to find him, that Gibbs and co would begin hunting him down soon.

_Saturday 13:00pm NCIS HQ_

"Where the hell is DiNozzo McGee!" growled Gibbs as he stormed through the bullpen, his coffee in hand and anger radiating off him in near visible waves.

"I don't know boss, I hav-" McGee started to answer when he was interrupted by Abby storming into the bullpen a letter in hand and tears streaming down her face,

"GIBBS GIBBS he's gone he's gone Gibbs and he didn't even say why, why would he do this to us Gibbs, why didn't you stop him and why didn't we know he was going to do this, get him back Gibbs please" sobbed Abby her mascara running down her face leaving black streaks on her pale cheeks.

"Who's gone Abs, I have no idea what you're talking about" grunted Gibbs as he caught the crying goth in his arms.

"T-Tony, he's left" sobbed Abby as she collapsed into Gibbs arms, gently placing the crying Abby in his chair he turned and looked at the McGee and Ziva with a piercing glare.

Silence formed in the bullpen as the words sunk in, _T-Tony, he's left, _neither McGee or Ziva could believe what had happened, with a quick glance at the now fuming Gibbs both agents looked at their desks and both finding their own letters, with trembling fingers they opened their letters and began to read,

_McGee, McGeek, probie etc._

_Well Elf lord looks like your the senior agent now, I'm proud of you Tim even if I never said it out loud you've always done better than me, oh by the way McHacker please don't try and find me that's all I ask._

_Farewell my friend and keep your chin up Tim_

_Tony_

"Um Boss I've got a letter of Tony and um well" McGee stuttered to halt as Gibbs's glare landed on him full bore but before either agent could say anything a small scream sounded, whipping their heads round the saw Ziva suddenly go pale and run of sobbing.

Striding over to Ziva's desk Gibbs picked up her letter and read,

_Agent Ziva David_

_Goodbye_

_I love you_

_Anthony DiNozzo_

"Just what is going on DiNozzo, what's been going on in that head of yours" muttered Gibbs as he witnessed the devastation that Tony's leaving had caused,

"And where are you know?"

* * *

A/N Just a quick one let me know where you think Tony should end up and what job he should get :) see ya next time children

ps Call of Duty Black Ops multiplayer is really addictive


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_NCIS HQ – Abby's Lab 13:30pm_

Abby staggered into her lab not long after Ziva had run off crying after reading the letter _he_ had left, Abby still couldn't believe that _he_ had done something as irresponsible as leaving without saying anything first, re-reading her letter off _him_ bought a fresh round of tears to her eyes as she tried to figure out the real reason why _he_ had just left.

"Abs, I have a job for you, I need you to find Tony use every trick in your arsenal and find him"

Still sitting there with her back to Gibbs who had just walked in, Abby nodded her head and with a final tear filled sniffle she turned to Gibbs and asked,

"What do I do if I cant find him Gibbs, I mean he's been in law enforcement for years so he knows all the tricks and how to get round them, he could be under so many different names and addresses by now that we could never f-f-find him" and after the last two words were said Abby burst into a fresh round of tears as her fragile control over her emotions broke.

"I believe in you Abs, if any one can find him it will be you, so start from the basics and go from there I'm going to go and see Ducky, call me if you need anything." whispered Gibbs as he sat the sobbing goth back on her seat, walking out of the lab Gibbs knew that the team was starting to fall apart with DiNozzo gone.

_NCIS HQ – Autopsy_

Dr Donald Mallard sat in his chair in shock over what he had just read,

"Anthony my dear boy what have you done! I don't think you realise what you leaving is going to do to the team let alone poor Ziva." laying the letter Tony had left for him Ducky, as he liked to be known, stood up and started walking towards the elevator when it opened and unsurprisingly Gibbs walked out,

"Ducky, do you know what has happened now?" growled Gibbs as he followed Ducky back into autopsy,

"If you mean young Anthony leaving in the middle of the night and only leaving letters to people then yes, if you meant with the case then no" said Ducky in his customary Scottish accent,

"dammit Jethro what reasons does he have to just leave like this, I know Ziva is going to take it hard, even though the two of them have been arguing ever since they got back from Somalia, personally I think the arguments are Ziva's attempt at keeping Tony at arms length so she won't get hurt if anything happens to him."

The two friends stood in silence as Gibbs thought about what Ducky had just said, with a heart felt sigh Gibbs started walking towards the exit,

"I'm going to go find Ziva, and then I'm going to find him and bring him home" said Gibbs over his shoulder as he left.

_One Week Later_

Ziva sat at her desk in the bullpen, her mind stuck on one thought like an old record,

"Tony's gone and it's all my fault," silent tears tracked their way down her cheeks as McGee, Gibbs and Vance all looked on worriedly as the normally strong woman cried silent tears in front of them,

"Jethro, any news on our wayward agent," asked Vance quietly to Gibbs as the shock of DiNozzo's abrupt leaving still surprised him,

"No, he's done a good job of hiding from us but for Ziva's sake he needs to be found, I've even contacted his old police buddies and told them what's happened so hopefully they may find him for us."

McGee just stood there silently as he watched his friend and co-worker fall apart, thinking back to all the pranks and names Tony had pulled on him ever since he joined the team he realised that Tony was the big brother he never had but always needed, thankful that Abby was looking after Ziva outside work McGee went back to thinking about how to find Tony.

_Oakfeild, Maine, I 95_

Sitting in his motel room, (read bug infested, smelly and cold) Tony knew that NCIS were getting closer, his former police buddies had told him that they had been told to report any sightings of him back to Gibbs but had promised to give him at least a couple of days head start just for old times sake.

Tony started coughing has he felt his chest start tightening, thinking back to when he had the plague he realised that even though he had been fine ever since that day he had been living on borrowed time in regards to getting a serious chest infection.

Once his latest bought of coughing had subsided Tony knew he would need to see a doctor at his last destination, double checking that all his paperwork was inn order he stood up and headed to his rental car.

On the road Tony whispered a prayer to any god that was listening that Ziva and his friends would be okay without him there, leaving Oakfeild Tony headed north to a possible future and hot food.

_NCIS Abby's Lab 4 Hours later_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Abby jolted out of her light nap as her computer flashed up some results on her screen, staring dumbfounded at the monitor Abby blindly reached out and grabbed Bert, squeezing him to her chest she knew Gibbs had to be told, grabbing her phone she quickly dialled Gibbs's number and waited with baited breath for him to answer,

"Gibbs, what you got Abs?" said Gibbs down the phone,

"Bossman, I've found him, I've found Tony" whispered Abby as the results on her screen stared back at her,

PATIENT: Anthony Dominic DiNozzo

BLOOD TYPE: AB Neg

NEXT OF KIN: N/A

INJURIES: 3 broken ribs, acute pneumonia, concussion

LOCATION: Halifax General Hospital, ICU Ward

A/N: I've had a hard time with this chapter, tell me what you think :) oh can you guess where I'm sending him, the first right answer gets a digital Abby doll :) enjoy

A/N: This is a edited version :( I deleted the original by mistake but its all fixed now :) thanks to everyone who reviewed and put the story and me on their favourite list and a huge thanks to Betherzz ( for pointing out my mistake :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Halifax General Hospital, ICU Ward, Nova Scotia_

Tony awoke looking at a white panelled ceiling with bright florescent lights set at intervals, in the background he could hear machines clicking and whirring along with a heart monitor beeping away rhythmically.

With a start Tony realised that the machines and heart monitor he could hear where attached to him, and that he had a tube down his throat, panicking Tony started to struggle not noticing that his heart monitor was getting faster and faster every passing second.

_Nurses' Station, ICU Ward_

Nurse Sheldon had just finished her rounds and had just sat down at her desk when the phone rang,

"Halifax General, ICU Ward Nurse Sheldon speaking" she answered as she double checked the patients' monitors on her computer screen,

"This is Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS here in Washington DC, I need to speak to the doctor in charge of Anthony DiNozzo." replied a gruff voice on the other end of the phone, just as she was about to reply alarms started blaring as the monitor in room 212 started going crazy,

"Sorry Agent Gibbs I've got to go" slamming the phone down Nurse Sheldon raced to room 212 as other doctors and nurses converged from different directions.

Bursting into the room the medical staff noticed that the patient was in the midst of a panic attack, recovering quickly a doctor rushed to his side and quickly spoke to him.

"Anthony can you hear me, I'm Doctor Fouquet I need you to calm down, can you do that for me please"

Tony could hear someone talking to him but in his panic stricken state all he could make out was 'Doctor', 'calm down' and 'please', making a huge effort Tony managed to calm down enough to notice he was being held down by an attractive redhead with vivid green eyes, looking into her eyes Tony slowly calmed down enough for redhead to release him.

"Anthony, can you hear me" said Doctor Fouquet as she felt the young man she was holding down slowly relax, seeing him nod she gave him a smile and carried on,

"That's good, now in order for us to remove your breathing tube I will need you to cough when I say, can you do that for me?"

Again Tony nodded, keeping his eyes on the redhead as she explained what was going to happen next.

"OK Anthony, get ready and cough please" and when the cough came the Doctor with skilled and experienced fingers pulled out the breathing tube letting Tony breath on his own.

_NCIS HQ_

Gibbs looked around the bullpen after the nurse had to hang up due to some sort of alarm, looking over at McGee he noticed the some grey hairs appearing in his normally immaculate brown hair, looking closer McGee also looked pale and glassy eyed as he navigated his way through the paperwork required of a senior field agent.

Turning his gaze to the one person who had him the most worried he noticed that Ziva was missing from her desk again,

"McGee, where is Ziva" growled Gibbs glaring at Ziva's' desk as if willing her to appear,

"Umm I don't know boss but I will find her for you" said McGee quickly as he noticed the look on Gibbs face, quickly grabbing his sig and badge from his drawer McGee scurried to the elevators and away from the wrath of Gibbs.

"Okay, if I was Ziva where would I go" McGee muttered to himself as he waited for the elevator to arrive, when the doors dinged open he was surprised to see Abby standing there holding a crying Ziva,

"Umm the boss is looking for you Ziva umm I'll just go now" stuttered a now nervous McGee as he quickly turned about and headed back to the bullpen and a fast walk.

Arriving back at the bullpen McGee noticed the director and Gibbs were talking again, waiting till they were finished seemed like bad idea but interrupting them seemed like an even worse one, steeling himself for the patented Gibbs glare No 3 he opened his mouth to interrupt when Gibbs glared at him and growled,

"Well, where is she McGee?"

"Ziva, well she's in the elevator crying on Abby's' shoulder" replied McGee as he visibly tensed for either the head slap or the arm punch as Gibbs raced past him with Vance in tow.

Reaching the elevator doors just as they started to close Gibbs slipped through and took in the scene in front of him, Abby standing there holding a crying Ziva, quickly Gibbs took the two young ladies he considered his daughters and whispered to Ziva words of comfort.

Looking up at Gibbs, a now calmer but still crying Ziva, whispered

"I loved him Gibbs, I loved him but I couldn't let him love me in case I hurt him again, I argued with him constantly to keep him at arm's length and now he's gone and it's my entire fault."

Holding her closer Gibbs leant down and whispered in her ear,

"I know Ziva, I'm going up to Halifax to see him and get some answers, are you coming as well?"

"Yes" came the muffled reply as Ziva broke down in tears again, looking at Abby, Gibbs signed

'_Can you look after her until I have got the flights and hotel sorted please'_ giving a quick nod a sombre Abby gently took the sobbing Israeli from Gibbs and enveloped her in a gentle hug.

Striding out of the elevator Gibbs marched over to McGee and started barking orders at him,

"McGee get Ziva, the director and myself seats on the next flight to Halifax and hotel rooms for at least a week, we are going to get him back and some answers"

_Room 212, Halifax General Hospital_

After all the doctors and medical staff had left, Tony knew that it was only a matter of time before Gibbs and the team found him here, reaching up he pressed the call button and waited for the nurse to arrive,

"Yes Mr DiNozzo, what do you need?" asked Nurse Sheldon as she came through the door,

"W-w-when can I leave?" coughed Tony realising as soon as he asked the question that he wouldn't like the answer,

"Not for at least a month, do you need anything else?" shaking his head Tony didn't see the Nurse leave as he turned and looked out his window and across the city skyline, his thoughts on a different city and a brown eyed exotic beauty.

A/N: Hope this chapter is up to scratch, thanks to everyone who have reviewed and favourite story on this Press the little green R&R button you know you want to. Let me know what you think.

See you next time as I listen to the Raiders vs Dolphins game


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally for your viewing pleasure I am proud to announce chapter 5, thanks for all the reviews and favourites they make my day

Chapter 5

_2 Days after the elevator scene_

_Room 212, Halifax General Hospital_

Tony lay in his hospital bed itching to get out of there, with his ribs healing and his concussion no longer an issue all he had to worry about was his pneumonia and an impending visit from his former team mates and boss to look forward to. Knowing how the MCRT worked Tony knew that his admission to hospital would be all the excuse Gibbs would need to fly out and question him, something that he was dreading.

Turning to the TV, Tony used the remote and started flicking through the channels trying to find something to occupy his mind while his lungs healed,

"Boring, boring, boring, Desert Heat with Jean-Claude Van Damme hmm seen it, boring, boring, Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone never seen and don't want to, boring and boring." With a frustrated sigh that nothing was on Tony turned off the screen and stared out of the window at the city's skyline.

Lost in his own thoughts Tony didn't hear his room door open until a voice startled him,

"What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo" turning to look at the door he came into eye contact with the steely blue eyes of Gibbs.

"What do you want Gibbs" replied Tony as he turned back to the window, Gibbs stood there in shock as his former senior agent spoke to him without any jokes or wise-ass remarks,

"I want to know what made you just up and leave without any of us knowing until we found your letters, and did you know that with you leaving I have had an agent who has been falling apart with worry and guilt and a lab tech who is falling apart with worry about both you and this other agent."

Tony turned back to Gibbs after his little speech and just said

"Why do any of you care?"

Gibbs just stood there completely stunned by the question thrown at him, he couldn't believe that the young man in front of him, the young man that had become like a son to him over the years, had asked such a question.

"We care because you are family, that's why. You leaving has had such an impact on the team Vance has put us on cold cases till everything is sorted. Just talk to me will you, tell me what was going through that mind of yours for you to leave like that."

Tony sat there silently as he thought about what Gibbs had just said,

"I left because I felt like I wasn't needed any more, you have McGee the technology genius, Ziva the scary, crazy ninja who could make a navy seal cry and then there was me, all I brought to the team was comic relief, and after 2 years of arguing with Ziva over the silliest things I thought it best to leave so that I didn't damage their chances of promotion in the future." was the explanation from Tony as he continued to stare out of the window not realising that Gibbs had been joined by another two people, Tony continued talking all the while staring out of the window,

"I know Vance doesn't like me because of my 'Frat boy' persona and I'm OK with that, but Ziva, I love her Gibbs but I know that she doesn't like me back, I mean look at the last two years, would you argue with someone like that if you liked them. So I left and have been trying to get away so everyone can get on with their lives in peace." Turning back to Gibbs he finally noticed the two extra people standing there in shock as the revelations on how Tony felt reverberated through their heads.

Several minutes went by as the two parties stared at each in shock, surprisingly it was Ziva who broke the strained silence by beginning to cry as she flung herself at Tony her words of apology getting harder to decipher as she clung to Tony.

Feeling Ziva crying against him and hearing her garbled apologies through her tears, Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close whispering in her ear that everything would be all right, while Tony was comforting Ziva and fighting back his own tears Gibbs and Vance left the room to talk,

"Well Leon, what are we going to do now" said Gibbs as soon as the door was closed,

"If you can convince him to come back then his letter of resignation will disappear and I will forget about it, but I will also apologise to him for my apparent dislike of him, it was uncalled for and over the years I have realised he is one of the best agents I have. Good Luck Jethro"

Inside the room, Ziva had calmed down enough to explain to Tony why she had been arguing with him so much,

"Tony I can't apologise enough, the reason I've been arguing with you so much was to keep you at legs length so you wouldn't get hurt because I have fallen in love with you and everyone I care about have ended getting hurt or killed and I didn't want that happening to you, I'm so sorry Tony."

"It's arm's length not legs length Zi, I forgive you and I love you and I wish I had told you sooner," whispered Tony as he Ziva in his arms her arms tightened around him as she tried to get closer to him.

Watching Ziva and Tony comfort each other and forgive each other Gibbs turned from the door and strolled down to the Nurses' station and started asking the Nurses on duty some questions,

"Nurse how did DiNozzo end up in here," asked Gibbs as he realised that Tony hadn't said how he had ended up injured,

"What's your relationship with Mr DiNozzo sir?"

"A friend, his boss and someone who views DiNozzo as his own son." replied Gibbs in answer to the nurses' question.

"OK sir let me pull up his records, aha here we are he was involved in a RTA on the outskirts of the city when a drunk driver drove into the back of his car, his broken ribs came from his seatbelt, his concussion from banging his head off the door pillar and his pneumonia was already present but got worse from the cold air after the back windows shattered in his car. He will be able to be released in about three days. Is that everything sir"

"Yes thank you Nurse" replied Gibbs as he made his way back to Tony's room opening the door he was greeted with a sight he hoped he would never see.

_**A/N:**_ I know it's not very good, it took me 2 days and several rewrites to get this down, hopefully the next chapter will be better R&R and let me know what you think and how I'm doing for my first fanfic.

See you next time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _I apologise from the bottom of my heart for the __severe__ lateness of this mini - chapter but I forgot all about it with everything going on in RL, please forgive me:)_

Mini - Chapter 6

_Room 212, Halifax General Hospital_

There in front of his very eyes was Tony DiNozzo crying his eyes out onto the shoulder of Ziva, and surprisingly she was being very supportive and caring towards him as if the I'm-a-Mossed-Agent-and-I-can-kill-you_-_18-ways-with-a-papercliphad been a figment of his imagination all this time.

Backing slowly out of the room so as not to disturb the young couple Gibbs was at a loss on what to do, he could see that both Tony and Ziva needed each other but he had his rules in place for a reason, deciding that he would need to sit down and talk with both of them later he decided to go in search of coffee.

_NCIS HQ, Washington DC, Forensics Lab_

"McGee, when do you think Tony, Ziva and Gibbs are coming home? I haven't heard from Gibbs or Ziva since they rang to say that they had landed safely, Tony better come back McGee or I'm going to go up there myself and drag him back to answer for his heinous crime." Abby was pacing up and down her lab, pigtails bouncing with every step, her arms flailing around with Bert the Hippo clutched in one hand while McGee crouched down lower and lower behind the computer monitor on Abby's' desk as if to hide from the wrath of Abby.

"Abs, I'm pretty sure that was what the Boss was thinking when he and Ziva stormed out of the building and I'm pretty sure that Ziva will come back with Tony attached to her hip and wrapped around her little finger" exclaimed McGee still hiding from Abby's wildly waving arms as he tried to keep on top of his work while everyone else was up the great white north and having little success has his mind kept creeping back to some of the most influential and important people in his life after his parents. Tony was his brother who would do anything to protect his 'little' brother and everyone else in the team even at the cost of his own,

_P/S_ All ideas are gratefully accepted on how I can go forward with this as I have a couple of ideas


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

OK, first of all I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and given such wonderful reviews but unfortunately after my pc decided to get infected with a very nasty virus I have had to replace my hard drive which meant I have lost all my story notes and all the pre written chapters ready for uploading.

So as a thank you to everyone I have decided to put this story up for 'adoption' and to how ever many of you decide to take up the reigns of this story I wish you the best.

I will be writing a self insert story in the Mass Effect universe at some point so if interested keep an eye out.

See you

Gingerninja26


End file.
